muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraggle Rock goofs
The creators of Fraggle Rock ran a professional production, but the occasional goof did manage to make it onscreen. Fraggle Rock Theme *When The Fraggles pop up behind the Doozers, Steve's head is seen, and Karen Prell's arm is seen. *When Wembley runs to the Fraggle pond, Steve Whitmire's arm is seen. *Starting with "We Love You, Wembley", Gobo and Ma Gorg were redesigned, although the original puppets remain intact during the opening. The original Gobo puppet also remains intact during the closing. *When Red, Mokey, Gobo, and Wembley say "Down in Fraggle Rock" when the title is shown, you can only hear Gobo and Wembley's voices. Episode 101: Beginnings *Before the song Hip Hip Hooray, during a pan shot, a couple of performers' heads can be seen in the background, making their way to Fraggle Pond set. *When Traveling Matt hits the wall with his hand, Dave Goelz's hand can be seen operating Matt's rod. Episode 102: Wembley and the Gorgs *Look close, and you'll see Steve Whitmire's head under Sprocket after Doc gets a letter from the North American Society of Tinkerers. *When Doc returns with his Man of the Year Award, viewers can see the award reads, "International Society of Tinkerers" instead of North American. Episode 103: Let the Water Run *As Red decorates for the extravaganza, Red's, Gobo's, & Mokey's lines are off sync but in the next shot the voices of the characters are back on sync. *Before Red begins her extravaganza, she asks the Fraggles "Are you ready?" in a wide shot. In this shot, Karen Prell (and her monitor) can be seen behind the rock Red is standing on. *Near the end of the episode, when Red says "You wanna see that again?" Boober is not present, but in the next shot he's suddenly there. Episode 104: You Can't Do That Without a Hat *If one looks closely before it cuts to a close up of Boober taking off his cap, one can see Dave Goelz's hand when he's about to remove it. Episode 105: The Thirty-Minute Work Week *At the beginning, when Gobo is about to retrieve his postcard, you can see the top of Jerry Nelson's head. *During "The Fireman's Anthem," a puppeteer is seen performing a Fraggle. *When Mokey and Wembley leave the Gorg's Garden, there is a piece of hay on Junior's nose, but in the next shot, the piece of hay is gone. Episode 108: The Terrible Tunnel *After Wembley discovers the terrible tunnel, and comes running back to Mokey and Boober, you can see Steve Whitmire's arm and head under Wembley. *When Gobo and Red tell Storyteller Fraggle that Wembley saved them, the end of Gobo's arm sock is seen. *On the original HBO broadcast of this episode, Wembley is shown saying the final line, although he and Gobo are shown in the pond in the previous shot. Episode 110: Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk *When Gobo tries to escape Sprocket, he says, "Hey look, there's Santa Claus!" However in a later episode (Manny's Land of Carpets), the fraggles refer to Santa Claus as the Wish-Granting Creature. Episode 111: Catch the Tail by the Tiger *During the Song Catch the Tail by the Tiger, one of the background Fraggles' performer's head and arm (playing the maracas) can be seen as the character is going behind the rock. The same can be seen near the end before Wembley says "one more time." *When Gobo walks out of the room, he has his cardigan on, but then when he's out, it is off. *When the Fraggles are saying goodbye to Gobo, If you look under Red, you can see Karen's arm. Episode 112: The Finger of Light *On the original HBO broadcast of this episode, Gobo is shown saying the final line, although he and Wembley are shown in the pond in the previous shot. *In the scene with Gobo, Wembley, and Red in Gobo and Wembley's room, Gobo says, "Does anyone want to hear this postcard before I pin it on the wall?" However, it would be impossible for Gobo to do this because the wall is rock. Episode 113: We Love You, Wembley *When Junior is walking towards Mokey and Wembley, they stay perfectly in the same spot when the camera pans to the right hand side, notably because the performers were behind a Blue Screen. *Beginning with this episode, the puppets for Gobo and Ma Gorg were redesigned, although the original puppets remain intact during the opening. The original Gobo puppet also remains intact during the closing. Episode 114: The Challenge *When Boober begins singing Dixie Wailin' he takes his cap off, but when Gobo and Red begin singing his cap suddenly is back on his head. Episode 120: The Garden Plot *When Uncle Matt is riding on the skateboard, watch closely and viewers will see Dave Goelz's hand briefly. *When Gobo is semiconscious after being knocked out by a piece of wood in the explosion of the castle, he mumbles, "Matt...Uncle Matt..." but his mouth does not move. *After Red and Boober lift the piece of broken wood off the unconscious Gobo, in the shot where he comes to, before that you can partially see his open eyes. Episode 121: Gobo's Discovery *When a person picked up Traveling Matt for the hair cut, Dave Goelz's hand can be seen performing Matt's rods. *When Red comes in after Gobo's done singing, viewers can see her right leg but the foot is not seen. *During The Me I Wanna Be, only Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, and Red are in the room, but when they are in the Great Hall, Boober suddenly appears behind Mokey, but he didn't appear in Gobo and Wembley's Room. Episode 122: Mokey's Funeral *At the end of "Ragtime Queen", Kathy Mullen's head is visible under Mokey. *During Uncle Traveling Matt's postcard segment, a puppeteer's hand is visibly operating the puppet's arm rod, as the character fishes the ice cube out of the paper cup. Episode 203: The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore *Look after the song What an Awful Day, Boober says "What an Awful Song" Wembley was just getting up, in the next shot Wembley is already up. *When Wembley walks out to sit under a tree, His performer puts him down before getting fully out of the frame. Episode 205: Uncle Matt Comes Home *As Uncle Traveling Matt returns and Gobo wakes up, Jerry Nelson's arm can be seen going into the puppet. Episode 206: Boober's Dream *About 2 shots after Sidebottom freezes Gobo, Wembley, Red and Mokey in his version of Fraggle Freeze, viewers can see that Gobo, Red and Mokey, despite being frozen solid, have changed position. *After Red says, "Let us go", Sidebottom's hat falls off. Then after Red, Mokey and Gobo become unfrozen, Boober and Sidebottom come back on-screen and Sidebottom's hat is suddenly back on. Episode 211: The Wizard of Fraggle Rock *At the end of one of Uncle Traveling Matt's postcards about a beauty salon, The Wizard (who swaps places with Wembley, due to their resemblance) accidentally refers to Uncle Traveling Matt as "Uncle Traveling Max", but was able to get the name "Matt" sounding right. Episode 213: Red's Club *When Gobo walks up to Cotterpin, Jerry Nelson's head is visible. Episode 215: Manny's Land of Carpets *When Large Marvin shouts "All you can eat" a bunch of Fraggles join including Wembley right next to Marvin, but in the next shot, Wembley is next to Gobo. *The Fraggles refer to Santa Claus as the Wish-Granting Creature, however in an older episode (Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk) Gobo makes the quote, "Hey look, there's Santa Claus!" Episode 219: Doomsday Soup *During the Rock-quake, all the Fraggles and Doozers were shaking from the movement, but Boober was shaking, then after a few shots, he doesn't move from the Rock-quake. Gobo is also standing still during the Rock-quake. *When Boober dumps the wash water from the laundry bucket into the soup bucket it's full of bubbles, but in the next shot it's practically empty. Episode 221: Wembley and the Great Race *Before the Big Rockbeetle Race after Gobo, Wembley, Noble and Dimpley put their tails in the center for good luck, Mokey starts cheering with the cheerleaders, but in the next shot the cheerleaders are still cheering but she's not. *Episode 224: The Invasion of the Toe Ticklers *When Mokey is about to push the rock, a performer's face is seen. Episode 309: Wembley and the Mean Genie *The Genie asks the Fraggles, "I wouldn't want to leave Fraggle Rock knowing how much you'd all miss me, right?" the Fraggles gather and tell him "No." At this point, Gobo comes out from behind one Fraggle, and Jerry Nelson's arm becomes visible going into the puppet. *Several times during the episode, the top of Richard Hunt's head is visible beneath the Genie. Episode 310: The Secret Society of Poobahs *Look closely after "Keep On Smiling" when Mokey drops back in the pool; you can see Jerry Nelson's hand holding onto Gobo's feet. Episode 311: The Beanbarrow, the Burden and the Bright Bouquet *When The World's Oldest Fraggle puts his arm around Henchy, you can see Dave Goelz's finger on his walking stick. Episode 312: Gobo's School for Explorers *Watch closely, and you can briefly see Jerry Nelson's arm performing Gobo when he's walking by himself. His head is also seen before while he was singing his solo. Episode 321: A Dark and Stormy Night *Gobo mentions that he'll enter the Gorgs' castle through the tunnel he found in Sir Hubris and the Gorgs, except the way to the tunnel was blocked off by a cave-in when he first entered it. Episode 401: Sprocket's Big Adventure *Boober scared by Sprocket, you can see Dave Goelz's head. Episode 404: Uncle Matt's Discovery *A couple of times in The T. Matthew Fraggle Room, you can see Jerry Nelson's and Dave Goelz's heads under Gobo and Traveling Matt. Episode 406: A Tune for Two *The hair of the puppeteer holding Cotterpin in place can be seen while Cotterpin talks to Wembley. Episode 407: The Perfect Blue Rollie *When Boober is pushing Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, & Red from his Rollie, one of the puppeteers head is seen. *When Wembley falls backwards during the cave in, you can see Steve Whitmire's hand. Episode 409: Wembley's Flight *During the scene in which the Odd Old Man first appears, the top of Richard Hunt's head can be seen. Episode 410: Red's Blue Dragon *When Gobo says, "Now I lost everybody," Jerry Nelson's hair can be seen. Episode 509: Ring Around the Rock *In some of the close-up shots of Gobo in Junior Gorg's hand, a performer's hand can briefly be seen holding up the giant Gorg hand. Episode 511: The Gorg Who Would Be King *As Junior Gorg runs down the caves to catch the bomb, Richard Hunt's head briefly pops up behind him. See also *Sesame Street goofs *Land of Gorch goofs *Muppet Show Goofs *Muppet movie goofs __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Goofs